


don't try to push your luck (just get out of my way)

by HearJessRoar



Series: Camp Bright Moon [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, again this is a seamista fic i just dont want to blindside anyone, its fluff okay i cant write anything else, kinda sorta a camp counselor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar
Summary: Wherein Mermista makes a living by renting paddle boats to tourists, and the counselors at the camp across the lake have a sick obsession with bothering her.Some counselors.Onecounselor.She's handling it well. (no she isn't.)
Relationships: (past) catra/scorpia, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Camp Bright Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788703
Comments: 30
Kudos: 212
Collections: Shera





	don't try to push your luck (just get out of my way)

When Mermista had pictured her future as a kid, she had to admit that pellet food hadn't ever factored into it.

She blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and readjusted her grip on the heavy bag. The fish and duck food made a constant _ting_ sound as it poured into the machine. The little spheres smelled like hell.

Out across the water, a lone paddle boat made lazy circles. The gray sky and oppressive humidity didn't make for a busy day at the lakeside marina, and Mermista was grateful. Under her feet the perpetually damp boards of the dock squeaked with her weight as she tried to wrestle the lid back on the machine. For a quarter, visitors could get a handful of gritty pellets to toss to the ducks.

And the geese.

Mermista _hated_ the geese. They were always staring her down, beady eyed and petty.

She rolled the top of the bag back down to close it and dusted off her hands. The pair that had rented the paddle boat would have to come back soon, and Mermista didn't particularly want to interact with them more than she had to; they were sort of sickeningly cute.

She hefted the bag into her arms and made her way back to the Snack Shack, kicking the door open as she went. The blissfully cold air conditioning was running at full blast, making her very aware of the sweat that had beaded on her hairline in the few minutes she had been outside. She dropped the pellet bag behind the counter and climbed back onto the rickety stool that served as her perch most days.

Her book was where she'd left it, pages splayed as it rested face down at her last stopping point on the scratched countertop.

Mostly, the marina sold candy to kids, and shakes to adults. And in between, people rented paddle boats. It wasn't exactly the most taxing job in the world, and it suited Mermista just fine.

The bell above the door jingled and Mermista looked up. Instead of the two young women who had rented out the paddle boat like she'd expected, Scorpia stood there with an indecipherable look twisted onto her face.

"What's with you?" She asked as Scorpia peered through the cracked blinds on the door.

"My ex," Scorpia hissed. "Hide me," she begged. Mermista sighed and unhooked the employee bathroom key from under the register. She tossed it to Scorpia who fumbled it and managed to get a grip at the last second.

Scorpia was tall and buff and looked like she belonged on a motorcycle, so there was something kind of funny about the fact that she was such a sensitive, panicky soul. But she was a good employee, and a good friend, so Mermista let her have her rare bouts of dramatics.

Just as the bathroom door clicked shut, the pair came back inside to let Mermista know they had returned the boat to the dock. The blonde one was laughing at something while her girlfriend slapped a Twix bar onto the counter. Mermista rang her up and they were out with their thanks ringing in the air behind them.

Scorpia cracked the door open. "Are they gone?"

Mermista hummed affirmatively, and reluctantly accepted the fact that she wasn't going to get any further in her book today. "Which one is your ex?"

"The one with the heterochromia." Mermista gave her a blank look. "The different colored eyes," Scorpia clarified.

That didn't help. Mermista tapped her nails on the counter, counting to ten. "The blonde or the brunette?" She grit out.

"The brunette. Catra."

" _That_ was Catra?"

Scorpia nodded, shuffling her feet awkwardly and hunching in on herself. "It's not like I hate her, we're actually on okay terms, ya know? But when she said she got hired at a camp…."

"You didn't expect it to be Camp Bright Moon." Mermista guessed.

Camp Bright Moon was on the other side of the lake. It was famous statewide for being _the_ camp to send teenage girls looking to build character and form friendships. Mermista herself had attended as a grumpy adolescent.

The counselors were often spotted on this side, especially this time of year, just before the campers showed up the third week of June.

The camp was also a little bit _infamous_ for its hookup culture amongst the counselors, and Mermista would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate the eye candy that came with working at the marina. Their pearl-clutching reputation was extremely exaggerated, of course. But that didn't mean there wasn't a little grain of truth to the rumors.

Scorpia still looked pained as she leaned against the counter. She gave Mermista the key back. “The other one was Adora. They were childhood friends,” Scorpia said, picking at a loose thread on her jeans. “I guess they must have got jobs together over there.”

“You can’t quit on me just because your ex and her new squeeze are across the lake,” Mermista warned, half-serious. Scorpia shook her head frantically, taking her at face value.

“No, I won’t, I promise. I just didn’t expect to see them today, that’s all, I’m fine,” she definitely didn’t look fine, but whatever, that was Scorpia’s business.

Mermista tossed her a bike lock. “Go secure the boat they just returned before some stupid ass kid tries to steal it.”

Scorpia did so without comment, letting the door swing shut heavily behind her. Mermista sighed again, dropping her book into her backpack. Her shift was nearly over, and really she could duck out early since Scorpia was there. But that wouldn’t be a very _manager_ thing to do, and Mermista didn’t feel like abusing her power like that quite so early into her promotion.

Instead she abused her power a different way, and set to work making herself a shake. The ice cream swirled around in the cup hypnotically, blending in the butterscotch syrup. The machine was loud and she didn’t hear Scorpia come back in, but she was standing at the window when Mermista turned around to put the lid on her cup.

She really wasn’t supposed to use her own reusable cup for shakes, but she couldn’t in good conscience use the styrofoam ones for her own little snacks. They’d started using bamboo straws lately, but the styrofoam was so much worse for the environment, in Mermista’s opinion. Besides, it wasn’t a big deal as long as she cleaned the stirring wand. Which she did after every shake anyway.

She offered to make one for Scorpia too, but she declined, clearly still unnerved by her almost encounter with Catra. Mermista couldn’t blame her.

She eyeballed the clock as the seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. Ten minutes and she would be free.

“I’m gonna take out the garbage so you don’t have to tonight,” she decided. It was about the grossest, most boring chore in the Shack, but it needed to be done. And Scorpia could use a little bit of kindness. And it would eat up a good five minutes of her time.

As she hefted the garbage bag into the dumpster on the side of the building, Mermista squinted off into the distance, across the lake. Sometimes on clear days she could see people from Bright Moon on their beach. But the lake was hauntingly quiet today.

She made straight for the employee bathroom to wash the phantom feeling of trash gunk off her hands when she went back inside, making Scorpia unlock the door for her so she wouldn't have to touch it.

She heard the bell as she turned off the hot water, ripping off a jagged length of paper towel from the roll over the sink.

“-on’t know, I really have to ask my boss,” Scorpia was saying as Mermista pushed the door open. Dread pooled in her stomach. She _hated_ when people asked things that made her have to act like a manager. Couldn’t people just use their brains for once?

The customer in question was leant with both arms resting on the counter. Probably around her age, with a golden tan and very long legs. He certainly didn’t look like the typical “ask a ridiculous question and then get pissed off by the answer” sort they usually got. In fact, he looked downright casual as he said something to Scorpia. His white tee shirt marked him as a counselor from Bright Moon. 

Quite literally, it said “COUNSELOR” in bright purple letters across his back.

It matched his purple shorts.

“Oh there she is, Mermista! Hey I have a question-” and the guy turned to look at her.

Mermista wished that he hadn’t. He was handsome, and seemed like he was the type who knew it. And right then he was staring at her, slack-jawed.

Oh good lord.

She deliberately avoided looking at him as she approached the register. “What’s wrong?” she asked, discreetly checking the computer screen to see if Scorpia had hit a wrong button again. The last time she’d done it, she managed to lock them out of the system for a very stressful two hours. But the screen was blank.

“Sea Hawk here wants to know if he can rent the paddle boats en masse.”

_Sea Hawk._

What a stupid name.

"What for?"

Sea Hawk swept his arm out in front of him dramatically. "Adventure!" He declared. Mermista stared at him. What a freakin' weirdo.

He noticed her unamused look. "We were bouncing around the idea of bringing the campers over because our canoes are….out of order for the season." He continued sheepishly, a bright pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What happened to the canoes?" Scorpia asked interestedly. Sea Hawk blushed deeper.

"A little bit of fire but that is neither here nor there," he said quickly, clearing his throat and suddenly finding the scuffs on the counter to be supremely interesting.

Mermista rubbed her temples and then put on her best Customer Service Voice. "Anyone under 18 has to have an adult with them to assume guardianship in the event that something goes wrong," she recited.

It was one of the things that had been ingrained into her skull by the previous manager. Getting the marina sued for negligence or death of a minor wasn't super high on her to do list, so she had made a point to memorize the rules.

"So like, if you can put an adult in every boat with them, rent as many as you want, I don't care."

Sea Hawk slapped the counter with delight. "Excellent. I'll tell my coworkers. Thank you, Miss Mermista."

Her lip curled in annoyance. "Scorpia can work out the details with you," she said, scooping up her backpack. She clocked out on the register and Scorpia handed her her shake.

She did not give him a second look as she strode out the door.

She _didn't_ , okay?

~

He came back.

Mermista groaned as she lowered her book. If she ever found out who stole the blue whale skeleton and _how,_ it'd be a miracle.

"Good afternoon to the prettiest girl on the lake!" And he said it so cheerfully and without the creepy undertone most guys used on her that Mermista could only be half as annoyed as she usually would be. In fact, she was seriously bemused.

If he thought she was hot in her blue marina polo, he was definitely on something.

There was a purple bandana across his forehead today. It must have been official Bright Moon gear, because it was the exact same shade as his shorts. And the whole look reminded her very distinctly of something specific.

"Don't you have like, anything better to do today? Some sort of counselor stuff? Like getting sliced in half with a machete? While doing a handstand?" She made a show of eyeballing him. "You look like a guy who could probably do a handstand."

Sea Hawk laughed joyously, even though her joke wasn't very funny. He propped his arms on the counter, resting his chin on one palm. " _Friday the 13th, Part 3_?"

She tapped the spine of her book on the counter. "I hate _Part 3_." She deadpanned.

He had the nerve to smile at her. "Clearly, because if you'd watched it more than once, you'd remember there aren't any camp counselors in it."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't you have anything better to do, like get pinned to a door with several arrows? First movie."

"Hmm, that might actually be my fate if I don't get back before Bow," Sea Hawk said, checking his phone. "I came over to buy a shake."

Mermista slid off the stool and turned to the shake mixer. "What kind?"

Sea Hawk studied the menu board. It hung above her head along the back wall of the Shack. It had probably been there for longer than Mermista had been alive, and the yellowed plastic letters had not been changed in all time she'd worked there.

She tapped her nails on the chrome side of the shake mixer and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Can I combine two flavors?"

Mermista narrowed her eyes. "No."

Technically yes, but not for Sea Hawk. Forbidden from custom shakes. Forbidden from making his _own_ custom shakes, anyway. She had a gut instinct that the freedom to mix what he wanted would not go well for her.

He actually _pouted._ "Fine. Peanut butter?"

She inspected her nails. "Yeaaaaaah, we're out of peanut butter."

"Butterscotch?"

"Out of butterscotch."

"....chocolate?"

She could feel her lips quirking as she tried not to laugh. "Chocolate's out, too." she said carelessly, picking at an imaginary smudge in her nail polish. Sea Hawk gave her an exasperated look, clearly well aware that she was messing with him.

"Whatever you feel like making,?" He said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Sea Hawk gave her puppy eyes and she looked away as he continued with impressive melodrama, “Please, have mercy on a sad, parched man.” Mermista rolled her eyes, smirked, cracked her knuckles unnecessarily, and got to work.

A simple vanilla shake with cinnamon syrup would do just fine for him, she'd already decided. It was hot out, and none of the flavors he'd asked for were fruit, so he clearly didn't feel like strawberry today. Vanilla with a twist would be plenty refreshing.

She handed it to him and watched him cautiously take a drink like he thought Mermista might have tried to poison it.

His eyes lit up. "Mermista," he said, so solemnly that she almost flinched. "You're brilliant."

She scoffed at him and picked up her book again as she resumed her seat. "Whatever. Get lost before you get fired."

~

" _Jason Takes Manhattan_ is an underrated black comedy, and I for one think the hatred it gets is undeserved."

"You're like, banished from the marina now. Just for what you just said. Disgusting. Get out of my sight."

~

He kept coming in and roping her into inane conversation, and for some reason she couldn't help herself. Everything he said was just so _wrong_ and she needed to tell him so.

Her book sat in her bag, untouched, for four days straight.

~

“Explain to me why you never have any popcorn when it’s on the menu board.”

“It’s bad for the ducks and people like, inevitably try to feed it to them.”

“Mermista doesn’t know how to run the machine.”

“Scorpia, you're fired for spilling company secrets."

~

In the middle of another very heated debate about which _Friday the 13th_ movies counted as acceptable and which did not, Mermista discovered she had a nasty habit of leaning towards him when they were talking. She did not, however, realize this until he said something (probably very stupid) about the reboot, and she didn’t hear it.

Because she was too busy staring at his mouth.

She reeled back in her chair and pretended not to notice his crestfallen look.

Her heart pounding, Mermista had to wonder who this idiot was who made her feel so comfortable that she’d break her own personal bubble just to invade his.

~

“I think you like him.”

“And I think employees named Scorpia should like, go take the trash out. And also shut up. Employees named Scorpia should shut up.”

~

At some point he had decided that he wanted to try every shake she recommended, and also to find out everything about her.

He had a mostly-cold hot dog from the roller sat in front of him, untouched as he laughed uproariously. She had been telling him about the time her dad had remodeled the upstairs bathroom and fell right through the floor into the living room.

"It was worth it though," she said, sipping at her cola. "My mom was so excited when she got back and saw she had like, the claw foot bathtub of her dreams."

"Your parents sound like they're an adventure and a half," Sea Hawk said, stirring the banana creme shake she'd concocted. So far he hadn't complained about a single one of her off-menu creations. He never got the flavor he came in asking for, but Sea Hawk didn't seem to mind.

And if she had started to plot out her ideas for his next shake in advance, no one needed to know that but her.

Mermista smiled despite herself. "Yeah, my mom was always into medium sized gestures like that. Dad's always like, trying to one-up his last one."

~

She had made a _mistake._

Well, how could she have known? Every previous time he came by the Shack, he acted like a completely normal person.

Okay, no. No he didn't, but more normal than what he was currently doing.

Which was _singing._

Loudly.

From the front of the paddle boat she had just let him rent.

The boat he was _standing in_.

When she made him sign the liability waiver, she didn't expect anything like this.

"After you sign this, what happens in that boat is like, between you and your god." she'd said.

Mermista could see her final paycheck already. They would send it to her headstone, because she was going to die of mortification after this.

She watched him, embarrassed and enraged from the edge of the dock, as he put one foot on the bow of the boat.

It was like it happened in slow motion.

The starboard side tilted up, sending the stern into the air, toppling Sea Hawk straight into the murky lake water. The ducks startled and scattered as the normally placid waves went choppy with the impact. He went under with a burble and a half finished note, and Mermista didn't even give herself a second to think.

She kicked off her sneakers and dove in, perfect swimmer's form a little rusty. She was out of practice, but her worst was better than most people's best.

She reached him in record time, shoving the hard plastic hull of the paddle boat to drift back towards the dock. It hadn't flipped entirely, just dumped its idiotic cargo and bobbled upright again, thank god.

He’d popped back up, spluttering. Lake water streamed down his face and dripped off his mustache in sad little rivulets.

Mermista growled, and didn’t give him time to explain himself, hooking one arm around Sea Hawk’s chest and broad stroking towards the shore. She practically threw him onto the mossy beachfront and ignored his indignant squawking. There was green algae in her hair and on her shirt as she wrung out her thick braid.

He was spilling apologies and explanations, and quite frankly, Mermista did not give a shit. She snarled at him again, and stomped back to the dock. Her khakis clung uncomfortably to her legs as she grabbed the long hook to reel the boat back into its spot.

The wet squelching of sneakers alerted her to Sea Hawk’s presence behind her. She whirled on him and jabbed one finger into his chest. He held up his hands, looking genuinely terrified.

“I do _not_ want to see you here again, do you understand?”

He nodded silently and she pushed past him, storming into the Shack. Scorpia jumped as she slammed the door shut behind her. Wisely, she said nothing and just handed Mermista her bag.

“I’m going home early today,” she muttered, clocking out as her hair dripped a growing puddle onto the floorboards.

~

He didn’t come back again.

But his damn coworkers did.

Adora had entered like a golden retriever, asking all sorts of questions about the candy they had available, can the camp still bring the campers over to rent the paddle boats, where do they keep the ice cream and would Mermista ever be willing to talk to Sea Hawk again?

Mermista grit her teeth. Scorpia was hiding in the bathroom again, and left her alone with this (admittedly cute) disaster person. “No. Hard pass.”

Adora deflated. “He’s just not the same since he got banned,” she complained, tossing a box of Hot Tamales onto the counter. “He won’t even arm wrestle me anymore.” she added a KitKat and a Butterfinger, paused, and grabbed another KitKat.

Mermista rang her up. “Not my problem. Six twenty for the sugar haul.”

~

The next one in was more bearable, but only because she got completely distracted and left Mermista alone.

She was willowy and tan and blonde, and from what Sea Hawk had said of his coworkers, she could guess that this was Perfuma. She wore the same purple shorts as the rest of them, but she'd tied the front of her tee shirt into a knot. Mermista rather liked the look, if she was being honest.

And Perfuma, as it turned out, liked nature hikes, strawberry shakes, and Scorpia.

Perfuma really, _really_ liked Scorpia.

She had clearly been about to say something rehearsed to Mermista when Scorpia had come in early for her shift, and in that instant, been thoroughly derailed from her mission.

It had been stomach-churningly cute, watching them stumble around each other for ten minutes, but Scorpia had her number at the end of it, and Perfuma walked out with a half empty shake (in a reusable cup, no less) and a big dopey grin on her face.

And even better, Scorpia stopped hiding when Catra came in.

~

Mermista started feeling like she had interacted with the entire staff of Camp Bright Moon in less than a week. Normally, that’d be fine if they didn’t all come in just to pester her specifically.

Bow, the aptly named archery instructor, was particularly unsubtle about it. She nearly slammed his pretzel onto the counter.

Took a deep breath.

Counted to ten.

Rang him up, gave him a look that said if he _ever_ mentioned Sea Hawk flipping the paddle boat in her Shack again, she’d ban him too, and sent him on his way.

She was _never_ going to get to finish her book.

~

It was too quiet.

Mermista groaned, and realized that she’d been staring wistfully out the window for at least the past ten minutes. Like some sort of lovelorn regency era heroine.

Horrific.

The campers had arrived at Camp Bright Moon last week, and with their arrival, the counselors’ urge to bother her had departed. They all seemed to have given up on getting her to talk to Sea Hawk again, preoccupied with their actual jobs of being responsible for a whole bunch of minors.

A whole bunch of minors who were being encouraged to learn archery and nearly kill each other in the sand volleyball pit, the way Mermista remembered it. She didn’t envy the counselors.

Still, it did make for a less interesting day when she wasn’t constantly being pestered by twenty-somethings with ulterior motives. The only one she’d seen all week was Perfuma, and that was just when she came by to say a quick hello to Scorpia.

It was nearly closing time anyway. Mermista wiped down the counter, damaged out the food that had gone unsold from the hot case, and tied up the trash. 

As soon as the clock hit seven, she deadbolted the door, counted down the register and locked the drawer in the safe. The owner would pick up the deposit on Monday to take to the bank.

Stumbling outside into the evening air and locking the door with the one hand that wasn’t holding garbage, Mermista squinted against the late sun. It wouldn’t set for another hour or so yet, and the air hung heavy with humidity. She heaved the trash bag into the dumpster, listening as the echoes of delighted teenage shrieking bounced off the lake.

Mermista watched as four girls played chicken on Camp Bright Moon’s side of the lake. One of them toppled into the water with a scream and a mighty splash. A piercing whistle drew her attention to the lifeguard stand.

And there he was.

That _motherfucker._

Mermista saw red. She had a vague recollection of unlocking her car and starting it, but between the marina parking lot and Camp Bright Moon’s entrance, there wasn’t a whole lot she remembered.

But suddenly, she was marching through the camp gates, unobstructed, and relying on her own memory of her time at the camp to guide her to the beach.

And look, normally, she wasn't someone who yelled. Yelling was for people who couldn't get their point across with a snarly whisper. But sometimes, it was a necessary part of life. 

“You’re the goddamn _lifeguard?_ ” she bellowed, startling him so badly he nearly fell off his chair. Her hair was falling into her eyes and angrily she shoved it back. Too late she remembered she hadn't cleaned her hands after taking out the garbage.

Whatever.

Sea Hawk had the decency to look sheepish. He gestured to a young woman standing nearby, wearing what Mermista recognized as the standard lifeguard one piece.

“Glimmer, can you-?”

Glimmer nodded and Sea Hawk climbed down, letting his coworker settle into the chair before turning to a fuming Mermista.

“You, of all people, should know exactly how stupid and reckless that stunt you pulled was,” she hissed, getting far too close to his face but not caring in the slightest. She even grabbed at the front of his tank top to ball it in her fists.

Sea Hawk didn’t push her away. He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Mermista, do you want to talk about this somewhere a little less...public?” he asked, his eyes darting towards the lake.

Sure enough, about a dozen teenage girls were staring at them. Mermista felt her cheeks burn as several of them burst into giggles. She let go of him with a little shove and nodded tersely.

He reached out as if to take her hand, seemingly thought better of it, and instead motioned towards the woods. Mermista did not dwell on why she felt disappointed.

Safely ensconced in the trees, she rounded on him again. “You’re in charge of making sure those kids don’t _drown_ , you definitely know better than to _stand on a paddle boat._ ”

Sea Hawk rubbed his arm and scuffed a bare foot in the dirt. “Mermista,” he began, staring beyond her. “When it comes to showing my affection for people, I have a tendency to get a bit….stupid.” he said bluntly.

Mermista blinked at him. “Oh, you don’t say?” she asked, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I didn’t notice, between you singing about my eyes and _flipping my boat._ ”

He winced. “I am very sorry about that. Sometimes I don’t know what comes over me, I just have to express how I feel.”

She crossed her arms. "You could have gotten me fired. You could have gotten _hurt._ " And ah shit she hadn't meant to say that and she definitely didn't mean for her voice to break on the last word.

Sea Hawk's eyes softened and _oh no no no._

"I'm sorry," he said again, braving the threat of her wrath to take her hand. Mermista kept her other arm wrapped around her own waist and refused to make eye contact with him.

The sun was beginning its slow descent, lengthening the shadows of the trees around them. The dappled light cast patches of broken orange luminescence around them, and if Mermista was the sort of woman who said gross, romantic things, she might have said it was atmospheric.

"I saw you, the funniest, most beautiful person I've ever met, and I lost my mind. And you kept making me ice cream. I don't even particularly _like_ ice cream. But I wanted to see you and by that point I was already committed to the shakes. And then. You told me about how your mom likes medium gestures and I guess I had hoped you did too, because I really didn't know what else to do. And I'm sorry."

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles like she was some sort of princess in a fairytale. Completely revolting and _she wanted him to do it again_.

Screw it. 

Life was too short not to kiss stupid idiots who made her heart flutter and had bad taste in movies and kept ordering shakes he didn't even want just to talk to her.

Mermista yanked her hand free. She didn't let him look hurt for too long, pressing her fingers into his jaw.

And as she moved in, a thought occurred to her.

An icky thought.

Truly icky, not just the emotionally disgusting kind.

She paused, a hairsbreadth from his lips, and grinned wickedly.

"Sea Hawk?"

He was so far gone in the moment, eyes closed and waiting expectantly, all he could manage was "hmm?"

She whispered, "I took the garbage out before I got here, and I haven't washed my hands yet,"

His face twisted and his eyes flew open in horror as she laughed. But he didn't pry her hands off his face like a normal person would have.

And for that, Mermista rewarded him, pressing her lips to his, faster than he could respond.

She broke away and let him go, feeling inexplicably shy. His face said he was still trying to process what had just happened, looking both elated and dumbfounded.

She cleared her throat. "I _guess_ you can like, come back to the marina. If you want. They're still bringing the campers over on Tuesday."

Sea Hawk _beamed_ at her, lighting up like she'd personally hung the moon in the sky and told him it was his. It was too much, and she desperately needed him to stop looking at her like that.

"You kissed my garbage gunk hand."

Sea Hawk gagged and she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> me, texting my best friend two days ago: "hey remember when you worked at the marina in high school"
> 
> sea hawks bad opinions on friday the 13th are also my bad opinions on friday the 13th. it's my favorite slasher franchise, i couldn't do a summer camp fic and not mention it, sorry. even the title is a ridiculously obscure reference to the fourth movie because im a big dork 
> 
> im toying with making this a full au series wherein i explore the goings on with other characters at the camp across the lake but idk yet
> 
> anyway pls let me know if you liked it i know they're a little ooc but it's hard to put them into a modern setting without tweaking them just a little bit


End file.
